polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
NAMball
English, Spanish, French, many other languages |type = |capital = Jakartaball |affiliation = Himself |religion = Many |friends = All members, Father. Plox come back!!!I REALLY MISS YOU!!!! |enemies = Name stealer |likes = Peace |hates = War |onlypredecessor = Yugoslaviaball |predicon = Yugoslavia |onlysuccessor = |nexticon = |predecessor = |successor = |intospace = Some of my members can |bork = Non-Aligned Non-Aligned |food = Many |status = Alive |notes = }}Non-Aligned Movementball also known as NAMball was created by a group of states that are not formally aligned with or against any major power bloc. However his validity is questionable, as during the Cold War, some countries were either Staunch Allies of USAball or Staunch allies of Sovietball, but atleast some others of this organization were non-aligned. The previous point mentioned remains true to this day with staunch allies of USAball like Saudi Arabiaball and Colombiaball and staunch allies of Russiaball like Belarusball and Syriaball. In the beginning, he was seen as all of Sovietball's non communist allies such as Indiaball and Libyaball. As of 2012, the movement has 120 members. Members Americas * Antigua and Barbudaball * Bahamasball * Barbadosball * Belizeball * Boliviaball * Chileball * Colombiaball * Cubaball * Dominicaball * Dominican Republicball * Ecuadorball * Grenadaball * Guatemalaball * Guyanaball * Haitiball * Hondurasball * Jamaicaball * Nicaraguaball * Panamaball * Peruball * Saint Kitts and Nevisball * Saint Luciaball * Saint Vincent and the Grenadinesball * Surinameball * Trinidad and Tobagoball * Venezuelaball Asia * Azerbaijanball * Bahrainball * Bangladeshball * Bhutanball * Bruneiball * Cambodiaball * East Timorball * Indiaball * Indonesiaball * Iranball * Iraqball * Jordanball * Kuwaitball * Laosball * Lebanonball * Malaysiaball * Mongoliaball * Myanmarball * NepalRawr * North Koreaball * Omanball * Pakistanball * Palestineball * Philippinesball * Qatarball * Saudi Arabiaball * Sri Lankaball * Syriaball * Thailandball * Tringapore * Turkmenistanball * UAEball * Uzbekistanball * Vietnamball * Yemenball Europe * Belarusball Africa * Algeriaball * Angolaball * Beninball * Botswanaball * Burkina Fasoball * Burundiball * Cameroonball * Cabo Verdeball * CARball * The Chad Republic * Comorosball * Congoball (DR) * Djiboutiball * Egyptball * Eq. Guineaball * Eritreaball * Ethiopiaball * Gabonball * The Gambiaball * Ghanaball * Guineaball * Guinea-Bissauball * Côte d'Ivoireball * Kenyaball * Lesothoball * Liberiaball * Libyaball * Madagascarball * Malawiball * Maliball * Mauritaniaball * Mauritiusball * Moroccoball * Mozambiqueball * Nigerball * Nigeriaball * Congoball (R) * Rwandaball * São Tomé and Príncipeball * Senegalball * Seychellesball * Sierra Leoneball * Somaliaball * South Africaball * North Sudanball * Swazilandball * Tanzaniaball * Togoball * Tunisiaball * Ugandaball * Zambiaball * Zimbabweball Oceania * Fijiball * Papua New Guineaball * Vanuatuball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:Korean Speaking Countryball Category:Mongolian Speaking Countryball Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Dutch Speaking Countryball Category:Belarusian Speaking Countryball Category:Russian Speaking Countryball Category:Uzbek Speaking Countryball Category:Indonesian Speaking Countryball Category:Hindustani Speaking Countryball Category:Malay Speaking Countryball Category:Chinese Speaking Countryball Category:Filipino Speaking Countryball Category:Nepali Speaking Countryball Category:Bengali Speaking Countryball Category:Azeri Speaking Countryball Category:Tibetan Speaking Countryball Category:Fijian Speaking Countryball Category:Bislama Speaking Countryball Category:Portuguese Speaking Countryball Category:Afrikaans Speaking Countryball Category:Tsonga Speaking Countryball Category:Venda Speaking Countryball Category:Xhosa Speaking Countryball Category:Zulu Speaking Countryball Category:Sesotho Speaking Countryball Category:Tswana Speaking Countryball Category:Swazi Speaking Countryball Category:Amharic Speaking Countryball Category:Somali Speaking Countryball Category:Afar Speaking Countryball Category:Vietnamese Speaking Countryball Category:Swahili Speaking Countryball Category:Yoruba Speaking Countryball Category:Wolof Speaking Countryball Category:Turkmen Speaking Countryball Category:Burmese Speaking Countryball Category:Lao Speaking Countryball Category:Persian Speaking Countryball Category:Pashto Speaking Countryball Category:Urdu Speaking Countryball Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:Oshiwambo Speaking Countryball Category:Khoekhoe Speaking Countryball Category:Kavango Speaking Countryball Category:Caprivi Speaking Countryball Category:Herero Speaking Countryball Category:Algeriaball Category:Angolaball Category:Beninball Category:Burkina Fasoball Category:Botswanaball Category:Burundiball Category:Cabo Verdeball Category:Cameroonball Category:DR Congoball Category:Congoball Category:Chadball Category:Comorosball Category:CARball Category:Djiboutiball Category:Ethiopiaball Category:Eritreaball Category:Equatorial Guineaball Category:Egyptball Category:Gabonball Category:Gambiaball Category:Guineaball Category:Guinea-Bissauball Category:Ivory Coastball Category:Kenyaball Category:Lesothoball Category:Liberiaball Category:Libyaball Category:Madagascarball Category:Malawiball Category:Mauritaniaball Category:Moroccoball Category:Maliball Category:Mauritiusball Category:Mozambiqueball Category:Namibiaball Category:Nigeriaball Category:Nigerball Category:Rwandaball Category:São Tomé and Príncipeball Category:Senegalball Category:Seychellesball Category:Sierra Leoneball Category:Sudanball Category:Somaliaball Category:South Africaball Category:Tanzaniaball Category:Togoball Category:Tunisiaball Category:Ugandaball Category:Zambiaball Category:Zimbabweball Category:Antigua and Barbudaball Category:Barbadosball Category:Bahamasball Category:Grenadaball Category:Dominicaball Category:Saint Kitts and Nevisball Category:Saint Luciaball Category:Saint Vincent and the Grenadinesball Category:Trinidad and Tobagoball Category:Haitiball Category:Dominican Republicball Category:Cubaball Category:Jamaicaball Category:Guatemalaball Category:Belizeball Category:Hondurasball Category:Nicaraguaball Category:Panamaball Category:Colombiaball Category:Venezuelaball Category:Ecuadorball Category:Guyanaball Category:Surinameball Category:Chileball Category:Boliviaball Category:Peruball Category:Belarusball Category:Uzbekistanball Category:Turkmenistanball Category:Syriaball Category:Lebanonball Category:Jordanball Category:Iraqball Category:Saudi Arabiaball Category:Bahrainball Category:Kuwaitball Category:Qatarball Category:Omanball Category:UAEball Category:Yemenball Category:Iranball Category:Pakistanball Category:Afghanistanball Category:Indiaball Category:Myanmarball Category:Nepalrawr Category:Bhutanball Category:Bangladeshball Category:Maldivesball Category:Sri Lankaball Category:Mongoliaball Category:North Koreaball Category:Laosball Category:Vietnamball Category:Cambodiaball Category:Thailandball Category:Bruneiball Category:Tringapore Category:East Timorball Category:Papua New Guineaball Category:Malaysiaball Category:Indonesiaball Category:Vanuatuball Category:Fijiball Category:Philippinesball Category:Yugoslaviaball Category:Organizationballs Category:Replace Image